whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
City Council
"City Council" is the second episode of What We Do in the Shadows. It first aired on April 3, 2019. Synopsis The vampires get embroiled in local Staten Island politics as their first step to world domination."Listings - WHAT WE DO IN THE SHADOWS on FX" - The Futon Critic Plot Summary The vampires observe Jenna and Jonathan’s LARPing club. After witnessing the group mistreat Jenna, they decide against eating them as they will taste “too sad”. Nadja feels sympathetic towards Jenna. Reflecting upon the Baron’s demands, Colin suggests the vampires start their plot to take over Staten Island by meeting with Staten Island Borough Council, which Colin regularly attends to feast on the banality. There, Nandor warns the council that he will take over, but it is not taken seriously as it has nothing to do with the purpose of the evening’s meeting (zoning ordinances). Nadja finds Jenna and they talk in a park. Thinking Nadja is taking her on a “sexual adventure”, Jenna allows Nadja to bite her neck and drinks from her vial of her blood thinking it was an alcoholic spirit. Nandor decides to treat the junior councilperson Doug Peterson as a “pawn” to take down council president Barbara Lazarro. He hypnotises him from a distance and controls his mind. Meanwhile, Laszlo takes a different approach, targeting Lazarro to win her favour. He knocks on her door asking if there is any way the city could be improved, she mentions that the city’s raccoon problem is getting out of control. He lures dozens of raccoons to him with a pungi, kills them, and leaves their bodies on Lazarro’s front porch. Lazarro is horrified rather than grateful, and decries the incident at the next council meeting. Peterson violently insults and threatens the council, only to be tackled by security. Realising neither plan has worked, the vampires leave, apart from Colin, who stays to feast on the agitation. In her dorm room, Jenna becomes sickly and pale and suddenly projectile vomits, much to her horror. Cast Starring *Kayvan Novak as Nandor *Matt Berry as Laszlo *Natasia Demetriou as Nadja *Harvey Guillén as Guillermo *Mark Proksch as Colin Robinson Guest starring *Doug Jones as Baron Afanas *Beanie Feldstein as Jenna *Chris Perfetti as Kyle *Hayden Szeto as Jonathan *Marceline Hugot as Barbara Lazarro Co-starring *Veronika Slowikowska as Shanice *Gloria Laino as Baron's Familiar *Richie Moriarty as Doug Peterson *Kharå Martin as Cheyenne *Alison Niven as LARPer #1 *Faith Curnew as LARPer #2 *Mary Gillis as June *Jon Gabrus as Wharfinger *Mary Pitt as Ms. Oakley Production *As the vampires try to interpret the Baron's orders to conquer "The New World", Laszlo exclaims, "what the fuck would anyone want with Canada?". Although set in Staten Island, the show is actually filmed in Toronto in Ontario, Canada."City Council Trivia" - iMDb Soundtrack *''You're Dead'' performed by Norma Tanega (opening credits) *''Trial by Ordeal'' performed by Robert Foster *''Canto de Zinha'' performed by 4MuLA *''Az Vey Dem Tatn'' performed by Black Ox Orkestar *''Romanian Polka'' performed by Hendric Haydregg *''Late Night Glow'' performed by Extreme Music *''No Vampires Remain in Romania (Dracula Spectacular)'' performed by King Luan (end credits)"S1 · E2 · City Council" - Tunefind References Category:What We Do in the Shadows episodes Category:Episodes